Light bars or emergency lights of the type used on emergency vehicles such as fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances, utilize warning signal lights to produce a variety of light signals. These light signals involve the use of various colors and patterns. Generally, these warning signal lights consist of incandescent and halogen light sources having reflective back support members and colored filters.
Many problems exist with the known methods for producing warning light signals. One particular problem with known light sources is their reliance on mechanical components to revolve or oscillate the lamps to produce the desired light signal. Additionally, these components increase the size of the light bar or emergency lights which may adversely affect the vehicles aerodynamic characteristics. Moreover, because of the relatively poor reliability of conventional lighting and the complexity of the present strobe rotational systems there is an increased likelihood that a breakdown of the light bar or light source will occur requiring the repair or replacement of the defective component. Finally, conventional light bars and light sources require a relatively large amount of electrical current during operation. The demands upon the electrical power system for a vehicle may therefore exceed available electrical resources reducing optimization of performance or worse, generating a potential hazard form shorted or over heated systems.
Halogen lamps or gaseous discharge xenon lamps generally emanate large amounts of heat which is difficult to dissipate from a sealed light enclosure or emergency light and which may damage the electronic circuitry contained therein. In addition, these lamps consume large amounts of current requiring a large power supply, battery, or electrical source which may be especially problematic for use with a vehicle. These lamps also generate substantial electromagnetic emissions which may interfere with radio communications for a vehicle. Finally, these lamps, which are not rugged, have relatively short life cycles necessitating frequent replacement.
Another problem with the known warning signal lights is the use of filters to produce a desired color. Filtering techniques produce more heat that must be dissipated. Moreover, changing the color of a light source requires the physical removal of the filter from the light source or emergency light and the replacement with a new filter. Furthermore, filters fade or flake over time rendering the filters unable to consistently produce a desired color for observation in an emergency situation.
These problems associated with traditional signaling lamps are exacerbated by the fact that creating multiple light signals requires multiple signaling lamps. Further, there is little flexibility in modifying the light signal created by a lamp. For example, changing a stationary lamp into one that rotates or oscillates would require a substantial modification to the light bar or light source which may not be physically or economically possible.
The present invention generally relates to electrical lamps and to high brightness light-emitting diode or xe2x80x9cLEDxe2x80x9d technology which operates to replace gaseous discharge or incandescent lamps as used with vehicle warning signal light sources.
In the past, the xenon gaseous discharge lamps have utilized a sealed compartment, usually a gas tube, which may have been filled with a particular gas known to have good illuminating characteristics. One such gas used for this purpose was xenon gas, which provides illumination when it becomes ionized by the appropriate voltage application. Xenon gas discharge lamps are used in the automotive industry to provide high intensity lighting and are used on emergency vehicles to provide a visible emergency signal light.
A xenon gas discharge lamp usually comprises a gas-filled tube which has an anode element at one end and a cathode element at the other end, with both ends of the tube being sealed. The anode and cathode elements each have an electrical conductor attached, which passes through the sealed gas end of the lamp exterior. An ionizing trigger wire is typically wound in a helical manner about the exterior of the glass tube, and this wire is connected to a high voltage power source typically on the order of 10-12 kilowatts (kw). The anode and cathode connections are connected to a lower level voltage source which is sufficient to maintain illumination of the lamp once the interior gas has been ionized by the high voltage source. The gas remains ignited until the anode/cathode voltage is removed; and once the gas ionization is stopped, the lamp may be ignited again by reapplying the anode/cathode voltage and reapplying the high voltage to the trigger wire via a voltage pulse.
Xenon gas lamps are frequently made from glass tubes which are formed into semicircular loops to increase the relative light intensity from the lamp while maintaining a relatively small form factor. These lamps generate extremely high heat intensity, and therefore, require positioning of the lamps so as to not cause heat buildup in nearby components. The glass tube of a xenon lamp is usually mounted on a light-based pedestal which is sized to fit into an opening in the light fixture and to hold the heat generating tube surface in a light fixture compartment which is separated from other interior compartment surfaces or components. In a vehicle application, the light and base pedestal are typically sized to fit through an opening in the light fixture which is about 1 inch in diameter. The light fixture component may have a glass or plastic cover made from colored material so as to produce a colored lighting effect when the lamp is ignited. Xenon gas discharge lamps naturally produce white light, which may be modified to produce a colored light, of lesser intensity, by placing the xenon lamp in a fixture having a colored lens. The glass tube of the xenon lamp may also be painted or otherwise colored to produce a similar result, although the light illumination from the tube tends to dominate the coloring; and the light may actually have a colored tint appearance rather than a solid colored light. The color blue is particularly hard to produce in this manner.
Because a preferred use of xenon lamps is in connection with emergency vehicles, it is particularly important that the lamp be capable of producing intense coloring associated with emergency vehicles, i.e., red, blue, amber, green, and clear.
When xenon lamps are mounted in vehicles, some care must be taken to reduce the corroding effects of water and various chemicals, including road salt, which might contaminate the light fixture. Corrosive effects may destroy the trigger wire and the wire contacts leading to the anode and cathode. Corrosion is enhanced because of the high heat generating characteristics of the lamp which may heat the air inside the lamp fixture when the lamp is in use, and this heated air may condense when the lamp is off resulting in moisture buildup inside the fixture. The buildup of moisture may result in the shorting out of the electrical wires and degrade the performance of the emission wire, sometimes preventing proper ionization of the gas within the xenon gas discharge lamp.
Another problem with the known warning signal lights is the use of rotational and/or oscillating mechanisms which are utilized to impart a rotational or oscillating movement to a light source for observation during emergency situations. These mechanical devices are frequently cumbersome and difficult to incorporate and couple onto various locations about a vehicle due to the size of the device. These mechanical devices also frequently require a relatively large power source to impart rotational and/or oscillating movement for a light source.
Another problem with the known warning signal lights is the absence of flexibility for the provision of variable intensity for the light sources to increase the number of available distinct and independent visual light effects. In certain situations it may be desirable to provide variable intensity for a light signal, or a modulated intensity for a light signal, to provide a unique light effect to facilitate observation by an individual. In addition, the provision of a variable or modulated light intensity for a light signal may further enhance the ability to provide a unique desired light effect for observation by an individual.
No known warning light systems utilize a variable or modulated light intensity to modify a standard lighting effect nor do they have the design flexibility to easily make those changes. The warning lights as known are generally limited to a flashing light signal. Alternatively, other warning signal lights may provide a sequential illumination of light sources. No warning or utility light signals are known which simultaneously provide for modulated and/or variable light intensity for a known type of light signal to create a unique and desirable type of lighting effect or combination light effect.
No warning signal lights are known which provide irregular or random light intensity to a warning signal light to provide a desired lighting effect. Also, no warning light signals are known which provide a regular pattern of variable or modulated light intensity for a warning signal light to provide a desired type of lighting effect. It has also not been known to provide a warning light signal which combines either irregular variable light intensity or regular modulated light intensity to provide a unique and desired combination lighting effects.
It has also not been known to provide alternative colored LED light sources which may be electrically controlled for the provision of any desired pattern of light signal such as flashing, pulsating, oscillating, modulating, variable, rotational, alternating, strobe, sequential, and/or combination light effects. In this regard, a need exists to provide a spatially and electrically efficient LED light source for use on an emergency or utility vehicle which provides the appearance of rotation, or other types of light signals.
In view of the above, there is a need for a warning signal light that:
(1) Is capable of producing multiple light signals;
(2) Produces the appearance of a revolving or oscillating light signal without reliance upon mechanical components;
(3) Generates little heat;
(4) Uses substantially less electrical current;
(5) Produces significantly reduced amounts of electromagnetic emissions;
(6) Is rugged and has a long life cycle;
(7) Produces a truer light output color without the use of filters,
(8) Is positionable at a variety of locations about an emergency vehicle; and
(9) Provides variable light intensity to the light source.
Other problems associated with the known warning signal lights relate to the restricted positioning of the signal light on a vehicle due to the size and shape of the light source. In the past, light sources due to the relatively large size of light bars or light sources, were required to be placed on the roof of a vehicle or at a location which did not interfere with, or obstruct, an operator""s ability to visualize objects while seated in the interior of the vehicle. Light bars or light sources generally extended perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of a vehicle and were therefore more difficult to observe from the sides by an individual.
The ease of visualization of an emergency vehicle is a primary concern to emergency personnel regardless of the location of the observer. In the past, optimal observation of emergency lights has occurred when an individual was either directly in front of, or behind, an emergency vehicle. Observation from the sides, or at an acute angle relative to the sides, frequently resulted in reduced observation of emergency lights during an emergency situation. A need therefore exists to improve the observation of emergency lights for a vehicle regardless of the location of the observer. A need also exists to improve the flexibility of placement of emergency lights upon a vehicle for observation by individuals during emergency situations.
A need exists to reduce the size of light sources on an emergency vehicle and to improve the efficiency of the light sources particularly with respect to current draw and reduced aerodynamic drag. In addition, the flexibility for the positioning of the light sources about a vehicle for observation by individuals is required to be enhanced in order to optimize utility for a warning signal light. In order to satisfy these and other needs, more spatially efficient light sources such as LED""s are required.
In the past, illumination of an area to the front or to the sides of an emergency vehicle during low light conditions has been problematic. Take-down lights have been utilized by law enforcement personnel for a number of purposes including, but not necessarily limited to, enhancing observation of an individual in a vehicle on a roadway subject to investigation and to hide the location of an officer, or to block or deter observation of an officer by individuals during law enforcement activities.
A need exists for an LED take-down light which has significant illumination characteristics, is spatially efficient, has a long useful life, and has reduced current draw requirements for use on a law enforcement or utility vehicle.
The alley lights as known also suffer from the deficiencies as identified for the take-down lights during dark illumination conditions. Alley lights are used to illuminate areas adjacent to the sides of a vehicle.
In the past, the intersection clearing lights have been predominately formed of halogen, incandescent, and/or gaseous discharge xenon illumination sources. A need exists for an intersection clearing light which solves these and other identified problems.
A problem has also existed with respect to the use of emergency lights on unmarked law enforcement vehicles. In the past, emergency lights for unmarked law enforcement vehicles have consisted of dome devices which are formed of revolving mechanisms. These lights are usually withdrawn from a storage position under a motor vehicle seat for placement upon dashboard of a law enforcement vehicle. In undercover situations it has been relatively easy to identify dashboard affixation mechanisms used to secure these types of dome illumination devices to a dashboard. The known dome devices are also clumsy, have large current draw requirements, and are difficult to store in a convenient location for retrieval in an emergency situation by an individual. A need therefore exists for an emergency vehicle or utility warning light which is spatially efficient, easily hidden from view, and is transportable by an individual for retrieval during an emergency situation.
A need also exists for a new emergency vehicle light bar which is aerodynamic and which provides for at least one longitudinal illumination element and at least one optional elevated pod illumination device.
According to the invention, there is provided a light emitting diode (LED) warning signal light which may be depicted in several embodiments. In general, the warning signal light may be formed of a single row, single source, or an array of light emitting diode light sources configured on a light support and in electrical communication with a controller and a power supply, battery, or other electrical source. The warning signal light may provide various light signals, colored light signals, or combination or patterns of light signals for use in association with a vehicle or by an individual. These light signals may include a strobe light, a pulsating light, a revolving light, a flashing light, a modulated or variable intensity light, an oscillating light, an alternating light, a pulsating light signal, and/or any combination thereof. Additionally, the warning signal light may be capable of displaying symbols, characters, or arrows. Rotating and oscillating light signals may be produced by sequentially illuminating columns or single LED""s on a stationary light support in combination with the provision of variable light intensity from the controller. However, the warning signal light may also be rotated or oscillated via mechanical means. The warning signal light may also be easily transportable and may be conveniently connected to a stand such as a tripod for electrical coupling to a power supply, battery, or other electrical source as a remote stand-alone signaling device.
The warning signal light and/or replacement warning signal light may be electrically coupled to a controller used to modulate, or pulse, the light intensity for the light sources to provide for various patterns or combinations of patterns of illumination to create an illusion of rotation or other type of illusion for the warning signal light without the use of mechanical devices.
A reflective light assembly may also be provided. The reflective light assembly may rotate about a stationary light source or the light source may rotate about a stationary reflector. The reflective assembly may also be positioned at an acute angle of approximately 45xc2x0 above a stationary LED panel or solitary light source, where the reflector may be rotated about a pivot point and axis to create the appearance of rotation for the light source.
The controller is in electrical communication with the power supply and the LED""s to modulate the light intensity for the LED light sources for provision of a desired type of warning light effect. Each individual light support may be positioned adjacent to, and be in electrical communication with, another light support through the use of suitable electrical connections. A plurality of light supports or solitary light sources may be electrically coupled in either a parallel or series manner to the controller. The controller is also preferably in electrical communication with the power supply and the LED""s, to regulate or modulate the light intensity for the LED light sources for variable illumination of the LED light sources as observed by an individual. The warning signal lights may encircle an emergency vehicle. In addition, the light support may be encased within a waterproof enclosure to prevent moisture or other contamination of the LED light sources.
The individual LED""s and/or arrays of LED""s may be used as take-down and/or alley lights by law enforcement vehicles to illuminate dark areas relative to the emergency vehicle. The take-down light source may be stationary or may be coupled to one or more rotational mechanisms. The intersection clearing light may be a particular application of the alley light as mounted to a motor for oscillation of the light source forwardly and rearwardly relative to an emergency vehicle. The intersection clearing mode preferably rotates or oscillates the alley lights forwardly and rearwardly on each side of a light bar as the emergency vehicle enters an intersection. The intersection clearing light mode preferably warns all traffic perpendicular to the direction of travel of the emergency vehicle as to the presence of an emergency vehicle within an intersection. When the intersection clearing light mode is not in operation the alley light or take-down light may be used to provide illumination at any desired angle relative to the passenger or drivers areas of an emergency vehicle.
A portable pocket LED warning signal light may be provided having a base and a power adaptor for use in unmarked law enforcement vehicles. The portable pocket LED warning signal light may also be connected to, or have, an integral controller for the provision of a variety of unique light signals as earlier described. The portable pocket LED may also include one or more reflective culminators to enhance the performance of the warning or utility signal light.
A light bar may also be provided having one or more longitudinal supports or bars and/or one or more elevated pod illumination elements. Each pod illumination element may be raised with respect to a light bar by one or more supports which extend upwardly from the base. The pod illumination elements may alternatively be oval or circular in shape. The light bar may also include one or more longitudinal light elements integral to the base which extend transversely to the roof of an emergency vehicle.
A principal advantage of the present invention is to provide a warning signal light capable of simulating revolving or oscillating light signals without the use of mechanical components.
Another principal advantage of the present invention is that the warning signal light is capable of producing several different types of light signals or combinations or patterns of light signals.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is to be rugged and to have a relatively longer life cycle than traditional warning signal lights.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is to produce a truer or pure light output color without the use of filters.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is to allow the user to adjust the color of the light signal without having to make a physical adjustment to the light source from a multi-colored panel.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is formed of a relatively simple and inexpensive design, construction, and operation and which fulfills the intended purpose without fear of failure or risk of injury to persons and/or damage to property.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source for creation of bright bursts of intense white or colored light to enhance the visibility and safety of a vehicle in an emergency signaling situation.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which produces brilliant lighting in any of the colors associated with an emergency vehicle light signal such as red, blue, amber, green, and/or white.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is highly resistant to corrosive effects and which is impervious to moisture build-up.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light which includes LED technology and which is operated by a controller to provide any desired type or color of light signal including but not limited to rotational, pulsating, oscillating, strobe, flashing, encoded, alternating, variable, and/or modulated light signals without the necessity for mechanical devices.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light which is capable of simultaneously producing several different types of light signals.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is flexible and which may be connected to a modulated illumination source to provide variable light intensity for the light source which in turn is used to create the appearance of rotation and/or oscillation without the use of mechanical rotation or oscillating devices.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED take-down light which has significant illumination characteristics which prohibits an individual located in a temporarily stopped vehicle from observing the location or actions or law enforcement personnel within or adjacent to a law enforcement vehicle.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED alley light which may easily adapted for use within existing light bar for an emergency vehicle.
Yet another advantage of the invention is the provision of an LED support member having an array of colored LED""s and a controller capable of selectively illuminating the LED""s of the same color to produce a single or mixed colored light signal.
Still another advantage of the invention is the provision of a light emitting diode support member having LED""s disposed about at least two sides and a controller capable of producing light signals on each side which are independent and/or different from each other.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision a microprocessor/controller which is in electrical communication with the LED light sources to selectively activate individual LED""s to produce a flashing, strobe, alternating, rotating, oscillating, variable, encoded, modulated and/or pulsating warning light signals or combination warning light signals.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light having LED technology which includes an array, a single row or a solitary LED light source mounted to a light support.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a strip warning signal light having LED technology where a plurality of strip LED light supports may be affixed in surrounding engagement to the exterior of an aircraft, vessel, sign, or emergency vehicle.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light having a controller in electrical communication with each individual light source for the provision of a modulated light intensity to the light source to provide various desired patterns or combinations of patterns of illumination.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source where a single LED light source or an array of LED light sources may be rotated, and simultaneously a reflective device may be rotated, to provide a warning signal light.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a rotatable or stationary reflector or culminator which may include transparent and/or reflective sections.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a conical reflector which may include concave and/or convex reflective surfaces to assist in the reflection of light emitted from an LED light source.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light support having a longitudinal dimension and a single row of LED""s which provide a desired type of warning light signal.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light support having a lens cover attached to the frame to minimize water penetration or contamination exposure into the interior of the frame.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED warning signal light having plug-in connectors for coupling to an electrical power source for an emergency vehicle such as a cigarette lighter receptacle.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED warning signal light having at least one illumination face including a plurality of colored LED light sources.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an oscillating LED intersection clearing light for communication to traffic adjacent to an intersection as to the presence of an emergency vehicle and/or emergency situation.